tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Leopard 1
The Leopard 1 is a tier 6 German main battle tank. Background Story The Leopard I was the result of the collaborative project between West Germany, France, and later Italy in 1956 to develop a new main battle tank to counter the next-generation Soviet tanks. Unlike previous tank development, the design teams for the project retained the idea that even the thickest of armor will eventually turn obsolete to new anti-tank rounds. After numerous prototype designing and testing while other companies failed the deadline, Porsche's design was chosen for mass production. The tank, now known as the Leopard 1, entered service in 1965 and became one of the most widely used tanks in NATO with the Leopard 2 it's successor, continuing the same trend. Playstyle The Leopard 1 is suitable for flanking the enemy and quickly capturing the hill in King of the Hill (KOTH). Although it clearly lacks armor, its gun has great armor penetration and DPS, even capable of penetrating the frontal hull of the formidable T-10. Its maneuverability is excellent with a top speed of 65 km/h, making the tank capable of the role of flanking the enemy and perform hit and run operations. For King of the Hill, the tank can quickly reach the capturing point but may quickly encounter the enemy team. It is recommended that in this situation, you perform hit and run tactics while "dancing" your tank. On Last Stand, the player should consider using hit and run tactics as large reduction in health (581 HP in KOTH/LS) on this game mode can get you easily "shredded." '''The Leopard 1 also excels in long range sniping, as its high velocity allows easy hits from even 800+ meters away. The downsides of this vehicle are quite clear, its armor and reload time. Its armor is thin all-round, meaning that your tank will be vulnerable to almost all enemy tanks, even low tiers, so do not attempt to frontally engage the enemy. When in close-quarters-combat, the player should consider choosing their target wisely, as its reload time is not fast enough to respond to sudden engagements. '''Pros * Has one of the highest armor penetration in-game, matching with the Indien Panzer's gun. * Gun balances both damage per shot and reload time. * Excellent maneuverability. Almost instant acceleration to its top speed. * Very high shell velocity. Cons * Thin armor, lowering its survivability considerably. * Sharp turns while climbing a hill or an obstacle could flip you over. * High EXP and Credit Costs.Category:Tier 6 Trivia * GregTame, the creator of Tankery, rumored that the Leopard I has a slight chance of penetrating the frontal hull of the T28. However, this has not been confirmed yet. * Player conducted tests seem to mostly debunk this but considering that GregTame did state specifically it has ''a slight chance ''of penetrating it remains to be seen if it is true. * In the community, players that spams the Leopard 1 is usually regarded as a "Leotard".Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Germany Category:Non-Premium